Love Potion
by Secrets N Lies
Summary: SessKag. Sesshomaru has loved Kagome since the first time he has laid eyes on her but she’s in love with another man so he gets a love potion that will make Kagome fall in love with him. The potion seems to be working, but now Sesshomaru is having doubts
1. Chapter 1

**Love Potion  
**Chapter One

"Witch you are sure that this potion will work."

"Yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru or else you may have my head."

"Good then," Sesshomaru said with his stern voice as usual, "explain again the effects of this love potion."

"The one who drinks it will fall madly in love with the first person ye sees first," explained the witch, "the affects should work right away."

"Very well then," Sesshomaru said and then left the dark, cold cave.

Before Sesshomaru entered the broad daylight he missed the last comment the witch had said with laughter, " Whomever thought that the cold hearted Lord would ever fall in love."

Sesshomaru walked out into the light trying to block the sun rays from his eyes. He stared out into the distance trying to locate where Inuyasha and his friends were. He had made a pack with Inuyasha trying to unite as one so together they could defeat the evil Naraku but this wasn't his true intentions.

No, Sesshomaru's true intentions were so he could get close to that girl Kagome who always seemed to be following his half brother around. He didn't know why he suddenly found himself dazing off into space and dreaming of that little vixen. It excited him whenever her scent hit his nose or when she would just stare at him with those blue sapphire eyes of hers.

From then on he knew that he must have her, but the sad thing was, was that she was in love with another man and his half breed of a brother no less. He didn't know what she saw in Inuyasha, since he was always sneaking off to see that walking dead corpse. It saddened him that she didn't see him as how he saw her, but that would all change once she drank the love potion Sesshomaru had the witch doctor cook up.

Sesshomaru finally made it back to camp where Inuyasha and his friends had last stayed. He saw Kagome by the river getting some water and putting it into her water bottle, which was perfect, because he would slip the potion in her drink. Only he had to find a way to get the bottle away from her long enough for him to slip the potion inside.

He saw that she was done filling her bottle and had walked back to the hut. After a few minutes had passed by she came out and looked up at him as she exited.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she walked past him and he acknowledged her back with a nod of his head, which she gladly excepted since that was the best she could ever get out of him.

Sesshomaru walked into the hut and found the water bottle lying around on the floor. He quickly poured the water out and slipped the potion inside. Now all he had to do was be around when Kagome drank from the bottle, which shouldn't be too hard.

Night came and he still hadn't seen her drink the potion. Was it that hard for her to get just a little thirsty? It was, because he never saw her walk into the hut for just a little sip of water. It was like she knew what he was planning.

Sesshomaru just settled back on a tree near the hut and closed his eyes but he kept his senses up so he knew who or what was coming. He heard soft footsteps heading his way and he knew it was Kagome because of her scent grew stronger and she was drinking from the bottle he had put the potion in.

A big smile formed on the inside as she looked at him and she looked dazed as she was staring at him. A light blush appeared on her face as he stared back at her. The potion had worked but he wanted to test out the results before he skipped around with joy.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly as he jumped down from the tree.

She looked at him strangely without saying a word. This questioned him about the spell that she was supposed to be under right about now. Silence filled the air and neither of them said a word until Kagome decided to finally break it.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be joining us for dinner tonight?" Kagome asked hoping that Sesshomaru would say yes.

"I'm afraid I cant," Sesshomaru replied disappointed with his own answer, "I do not require human food."

"That's fine," she said as she walked off.

He stood there staring at her retreating back. He knew he had to get something started or else he was probably going to have to wait forever for her to make the first move so he did the only thing that came to mind.

He walked up behind her and he pulled her by the arm and swung her around. She gasped at the sudden surprise until she suddenly found that their lips were pressed on to one another.

Life seemed to be meaningless right now as seconds flew by. His lips were still on hers and she didn't reject nor stop the kiss. Sesshomaru wanted to turn it into something more so he slid his tongue out asking for entrance, which she complied. Soon they were in a heated kiss and he was doing great wonders on her tongue. None of them wanted the kiss to ever end but they had to part, as each needed to take in a breath of air.

She opened her eyes as the kiss had ended and she looked into his golden amber orbs while her forehead was connected to his. Her arms had laced around his neck during the kiss and his arms were holding her waist to his.

"Sesshomaru," her breath let out but he wanted more so he kissed her again. He could smell her arousal right about now and it was driving him crazy. His hands started to get a mind of its own and was soon crawling up to the hem of her shirt. Her skin was like the finest of silks and as his hands went up more he could feel little goose bumps being  
created all around the skin that he had so much as touched.

As his hands had made its way up to her breast he felt a contraption that was blocking him from them. He let out a small growl at it which made her break the kiss and as she let out a small giggle.

"I can't do this," Kagome said. She then dragged his hand out from under her shirt and looked up at him trying to find any remorse but there was none, "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

Sesshomaru knew she wasn't ready for he could tell by just looking at her eyes though his beast demanded that he take her here and now he wasn't going to ruin the moment with having her run away from him. He took her chin and lifted her head so he could give her another quick kiss.

"Then we shall wait until you are," he said as he took her into an embrace.

Having to have forgotten about dinner now Kagome just sat down under a tree in the arms of Sesshomaru. Even though Sesshomaru never got what his beast craved for he was just glad that he had the love of his life in his arms.

As time passed the couple had fallen asleep and though they were together at the moment they still had tomorrow to come and it seems as though it would be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha's shrilling voice could be heard throughout the forest. His voice was loud and clear as he couldn't believe what his eyes were betraying him. In front of him he could see 'his' Kagome in 'his' soon-to-be dead brother's arms.

"What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha yelled sending birds and other creatures of the night to run in fear.

He had startled them both as Kagome had jumped up in fright, while Sesshomaru stood only to get into a defensive stand. His eyes bled red as he hadn't liked the disturbing wake up call. He was having the most wonderful dream about him and his beloved soon-to-be mate when all of a sudden his half brother had to ruin everything just like he always did.

Sesshomaru was getting irritated now seeing the fuming hanyou, he was in no mood to fight and if he was he didn't want to for Kagome's sake. He didn't want to hurt her feelings seeing how she still probably had feelings for Inuyasha, but all of that would change once he was through with her.

A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face and it seemed the two brothers were about to attack one another until the beloved miko stepped in between them.

Kagome's back was towards Sesshomaru as her arms were spread out shielding Sesshomaru. She knew this would happen and didn't like a single minute of it. How did she ever get mixed up with the two brothers?

"It's not what it looks like," Kagome tried to say, but it seemed as though she was talking to deaf ears as Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him and pulled out his legendary sword, Tetsusaiga.

"I'm going to kill that bastard for ever touching you," Inuyasha said, while running towards Sesshomaru with his sword. Even with his speed Inuyasha was too slow for Sesshomaru's lightning speed.

Sesshomaru dodged each attack without any effort. His face was stoical and he was ready to kill, but seeing the terrified Kagome only made him stop. He ran behind Kagome swiftly only to rap his arm and tail around her.

Her muscles were tight and she was stiff so Sesshomaru thought of the only way to soothe her was to purr in her ear, which relaxed her to a great amount. She leaned back onto his armor as he held her more possessively.

Inuyasha stood in the background not knowing what to do. "What the hell is going on," he wanted to say, but held himself back. He was confused all over and didn't know what his next move was.

Kagome looked up only to find Inuyasha stare at Sesshomaru and herself dumbfounded. She had some explaining to do and she knew Inuyasha wasn't going to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Why was she walking alone now through the dark forest? Because of that stupid Inuyasha. He just had to ruin her sleep as she was comfortly tucked away in the arms of Sesshomaru. Now she had to walk through the forest alone as she told the group previously that she wanted to think alone.

She was still mad at Inuyasha, but those 50 million "sits" she yelled out at him should have done the trick. It should've taught him a lesson to even disturb her wonderful sleep again.

But now that she took care of Inuyasha, Kagome still had to think of the matter at hand. Inuyasha did bring up a good point as he yelled at her continuously.

She was found in the arms of Sesshomaru. An enemy who once tried to kill her then an acquaintance who was fighting beside her, and now something more than she had wanted. What was he to her? A close friend? Or maybe soon-to-be lover?

The way she felt for him was indescribable. The way his lips had dawned on hers had made her feel like she was on fire. It was an addiction and she wanted more. Just looking at him made her weak in the knees. How his eyes just pierced through the very depths of her soul.

Kagome wanted nothing more to know how she felt, after all, she had her undying love for Inuyasha. He had always been apart of her and he would stay that way. The only thing holding them back was Kikyo. Kagome didn't have a problem with Kikyo, but at times she felt inferior to her. Was this how Inuyasha felt when he had to choose between her and Kikyo.

Things didn't seem to make sense. She wanted both brothers, but if she chose one she would lose the other and she didn't want that.

Her mind battled as she tried to figure out her hearts desire. Things were getting confusing and she felt as if she would explode if she didn't make up her mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood as he hid on top of the trees contemplating whether or not if he should tend to the care of his beloved Kagome seeing as how she was getting stressed out about something. Though he wanted to give her, her space he waned to touch her, to hold her, and to kiss her. His body burned as he yearned to caress the smooth skin of his mate-to-be.

* * *

She made up her mind. Thinking of this new found decision of hersshe smiled weakly since she was still not sure of herself though in the end it was for the best or at least that was what she thought. It had taken Kagome the whole entire day to come to her decision and she had skipped breakfast and lunch to come to this conclusion. Now it was time to face him and hopefully he would respect her as this was the way she had chosen.

As Kagome headed back to the clearing where her friends had set up the campfire her nerves shook her with no confidence. Her mind spun and it seemed as though it was against her. How would she ever face him again after this whole ordeal?

Kagome haulted to a stop as she wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this. She pushed back the bushes and stepped into view of the whole gang even Sesshomaru stood there. All were staring at her as they did not know what was to come.

Miroku and Sango sitting on the side lines had heard what went on from the night before from Inuyasha's constant rampaging around the forest and destroying everything in his way. They were going to support Kagome in her decision whatever it was though in the back of there minds they were sure that Kagome was going to pick Inuyasha over Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood up straight and took a deep breath to build up some confidence and she spoke her mind as she faced him with all that she had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chatper Four**

"Inuayasha there's something I need to tell you," Kagome said her voice shaky.

He said nothing, but nodded his head in approval and rose up from his spot. Sesshomaru on the other hand stared daggers at the half breed. This shouldn't be right he thought to himself. She should be confessing her undying love for him at the moment. Even if it was in front of all of her friends. Though in the end he knew Kagome was going to pick him.

They walked for a few minutes trying to get away from the rest of the group so they couldn't hear what was being discussed. As they spotted a clearing they decided that it should suffice.

"Inuyasha I know it was a shock for you to see me and Sesshomaru together the other day," Kagome said slowly, "but…"

She was silenced as Inuyasha's lipscrashed onto her lips. The kiss was soft and nothing too demanding. Kagome found it to be quite nice though in her mind she was comparing it to the kiss Sesshomaru had given her. Sesshomaru's kiss was blazing with passion and it made her feel as if a new spirit had awakened itself in her, while Inuyasha's kiss felt as if it were something friendly. It was something different from the first time when she had kissed him. Now the feelings the kiss developed seemed as though they were only on friendly terms and that was the way it should stay.

The kiss had ended as it had came and Kagome knew that the path she had chosen was right. Both brothers would come to an understanding of what she wanted even if someone had to get hurt.

In the few seconds that had just passed Kagome found herself in the embrace of Inuyasha. Her hands lying on his chest, while his arms nestled around her waist. Kagome discovered this position to be quite comfortable and for some reason she didn't want it to end. Her head laid down on his shoulder blade and her eyes closed.

Her body told her that she wanted Inuyasha, but in her mind the only man that flooded her head was Sesshomaru. It was like all she thought about now was Sesshomaru, but why? Why was it that one minute her mind was on Inuyasha and the next Sesshomaru turned out to be her world. It just didn't seem right.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke again, "This isn't right."

"What do you mean," Inuyasha said, but it seemed as if it came out as a whisper as he didn't want it to be so. "Don't tell me that your picking him over me." His eyes squinted tight and he only held her tighter.

"You owe Kikyou, remember?" Kagome said letting out all of her emotions, "Your going to hell with her. You told me so once and you don't have to tell me again. This is why I'm choosing Sesshomaru. He'll be there for me and now that I think of it he's a changed man. He's different. I feel different when I'm around him just like it used to be with us, but he doesn't reject me for someone else."

Inuyasha was in shock to say the least. He released his hold on Kagome and stepped back to take a good look at what his damn half brother had done to **_HIS _**Kagome. "It must be some kind of a spell or something," Inuyasha thought and he was going to get to the very bottom of this, but for the moment he wasn't sure how to answer her. He did say he was going to hell with Kikyo, but at the same time he wanted to be with Kagome. Why couldn't he have both?

"I won't allow it. End of story. Your not going to be with him. I don't care," Inuyasha yelled half fuming as he let go of Kagome and it seemed that if he continued on much longer smoke would be flowing out of his ears.

"What do you mean I can't be with him. I'm a grown woman and I can decide for myself who I want to associate myself with and who not so don't you go telling me what to do," Kagomes yelled back, while poking Inuyasha in the chest.

"Not while I'm around you won't."

"And what are you going to do about it. Tell my mother?"

Inuyasha's claws stuck out and started to crack his knuckles. If the wench won't listen to him then he was going to do something about it to make her listen.

Kagome seeing this only smirked at him Two can play at this game. She turned on her back and started to walk away.

He leaped up into the air and as he was about to tackle her down his ears perked up hearing the command "sit boy." And as he thought it was the end he heard a bunch of more "sits."

Kagome just smiled at her triumph, though in her mind she knew it was going to end like that. She just wished Inuyasha would be more mature about it.

As she walked back to camp she noticed that everyone had fallen asleep except for Sesshomaru who was nowhere to be found. She started to look for him, but only found that it was pointless.

* * *

Sesshomaru who was perched on top of a tree waited for the little onna to come back. Inuyasha must have upset her again because of the many 'sits' that rang through his ear. Even if they were far him his hearing range he still heard the yelling's at the end 

He knew he was going to have to comfort his little miko afterwards and as he saw her walking back to camp and then looking for him. He jumped down from the branches of the tree and landed right behind her swiftly.

"Kagome," he said softly.

She was about to scream until she saw who it was that was behind her. She wasn't used to people sneaking up behind her and she seemed she was going to have to get used to it because Sesshomaru walked so smoothly that his footsteps were never heard.

He almost gave her a heart attack but she just clutched her chest and fell into him. Feeling the warmth that he provided for her even if his armor was in the way.

"Sesshomaru," she answered, but he just silenced her with his lips and jumped back up to the tree he had previously occupied.

"Just rest for now for tomorrow awaits another day," Sesshomaru said and held her close.

Kagome knew he wasn't going to have her explain the whole fight to him and somehow he knew she had chosen him without her even telling him. She was just glad he was here with her right now because she really needed him at the moment.

Soon her eyes drifted close and sleep took over. Though in her mind she knew something wasn't right she didn't let it bother her for the moment because she had her beloved by her side to help her conquer her problems.

* * *

Unknown to all of them but Sesshomaru the potion seemed to being working and he liked when things went his way. Though as he said that tomorrow awaits another day he sure was going to get a rude awakening as tomorrow would come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

His slumber was disturbed as he woke up to find his arms empty of his intended. Her scent lingered around the area, but she was nowhere to be seen.

A growled escaped Sesshomaru, as he got up to go find his mate-to-be. Someone better had not touched her or else they were going to be doomed for life. A slow torturous death was called for if anything happened to her.

He walked along the path trying to track down her scent and where he ended up was at the hot springs. Looking around, he found Kagome's clothes lying around the floor aimlessly. Her yellow 'bag' was scrambled on the floor, while different looking objects seemed to have been thrown out of it. His ears picked up a sound and as he got closer, he heard someone humming to an unknown tune.

Peeking through the bushes, he found that it was no other than his lovely Kagome. Her back was toward him, and at the moment, it seemed as though she was rubbing her hair with an alluring scent of lavender. Taking a few steps back, he was going to leave her to her business, but accidentally stepped on a twig and broke it in half.

_Crack._ The little twig caught the attention of his little miko, and apparently at the moment Sesshomaru was not being very careful of his surroundings as his attention was on the broken twig. Never seeing it coming, Sesshomaru was met with a small piece of rock that was thrown to his head causing a bump to form.

Now Sesshomaru was pissed. No one dared throw a rock at him. Here he was trying to see if his Kagome was safe and in return he gets a rock thrown at him. He was going to confront the miko about this incident. No one dares disrespects him.

Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, Sesshomaru could hear the splashing of water and the name callings meant for the hentai of a monk. Appearing behind Kagome in seconds, Sesshomaru reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her even though Kagome was apparently trying to put on her clothes.

A small "eep" came out of Kagome's mouth as she was suddenly stopped from performing the task of putting on clothes to cover herself. Looking behind her, Kagome was met with Sesshomaru dazzling golden orbs. Relaxing a bit, Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru even though she was lacking in clothing at the moment.

"You will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru a pervert," Sesshomaru growled out.

"If you are not a pervert, then what should I call you right now," Kagome laughed out. For some reason she didn't mind the thought of Sesshomaru seeing her naked even though she had on a bra and underwear.

"And you will refrain from making fun of this Sesshomaru," he replied back.

"Alright then," Kagome said and turned around to hung Sesshomaru.

Today seemed different to Kagome. She woke up feeling funny and even when she was sleeping she felt weird too. In her mind, all she could think about was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. What was wrong with her? In the past when she was still in love with Inuyasha, Kagome didn't think about him that much, but now that Sesshomaru was here it was as if he was on her mind 24/7.

"What's on your mind love?" Sesshomaru asked as the silence was getting to him.

"Nothing," Kagome answered, "Just thinking about us."

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the ground mumbling to himself about his despicable brother as he was chained up with ropes and bound to it by Miroku's spells. Inuyasha was going crazy from it all. How did it happen? His brother got everything, even the love of his life. Inuyasha was blind to have ever noticed that Sesshomaru joined forces with him to steal Kagome away from him. He was trying to torture him. Inuyasha knew his brother's plans and he wasn't blind from them either. 

Now he was tied up as Miroku and Sango didn't want a fight to evolve from Inuyasha's jealous state. He wasn't jealous, Inuyasha told himself. He was just being protective of the group as he told them that Sesshomaru was using Kagome to steal the jewel shards and use them for his own evil purposes.

"Let me go," Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara sat there not paying any attention to the insane hanyou.

* * *

Nothing major happened for the rest of the day. No Naraku. No new jewel shards to be detected, and nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that Kagome was clinging onto Sesshomaru the entire time. 

"Is there something wrong love?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome, but she wasn't paying any attention to him. She seemed more preoccupied with his arm as she was tracing little random circles with her finger.

"May we rest now?" Kagome asked while snuggling closer to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head as the group followed him to a clearing.

Something was off about Kagome. Sesshomaru couldn't put his finger on it, but was it him or was she acting differently? She seemed practically normal earlier when she was taking a bath at the hot springs, but now she seemed clingy.

It was way into the afternoon and it didn't seem like the perfect time to rest when they were exploring the area for only about two hours now, but Sesshomaru had to find out what was wrong with Kagome.

Tugging on Sesshomaru's arm, Kagome dragged him to another part of the forest where they were far away from the others.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied confused, "I just want to spend some time with you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her as he tried to study her. This wasn't his Kagome. This wasn't how he wanted her to love him. Not like some sick love puppy who followed him around all day, but someone who was strong and loved him for who he was.

Kagome was getting irritated as Sesshomaru kept staring at her with those piercing eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him to do something. Anything but stare at her silently so she did whatever came to her mind and that was kiss him.

She put all of her effort into that kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him onto the floor where he was now laying on top of her.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on Kagome's hip as he was soon hypnotized. He wanted to go farther as he slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her right breast. Giving it a little squeeze, Sesshomaru heard Kagome give a soft moan.

When they broke away from the kiss, Kagome stared up at Sesshomaru lovingly. She cupped his cheek and said the thing that had been plaguing her mind since this morning.

"I love you."

* * *

Author's Note: I know I should continue on with the story, but with school I probably won't ever get a chance to update. Also rating may go up. Not sure yet. So tell me what you think so far and I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
